


am i still dreaming?

by Nervouslaughter508



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not A Fix-It, based of class of 2013 by mitski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouslaughter508/pseuds/Nervouslaughter508
Summary: This must be a trap, an illusion, and she has to find Tedros. Did they fall into a trap? She feels like she’s outside of her body. Did she pass out? She knows she’s not dreaming, she hasn’t dreamt for years-Then theres a voice that Agatha hasn't heard in so long, and has sorely missed, and she’s certain of the fact that she has found a way to dream.“Mom?” Agatha croaks, overwhelmed.orginally posted on tumblrtitle from class of 2013 by mitski
Relationships: Agatha & Callis (The School for Good and Evil), minor Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	am i still dreaming?

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to apologize in advance

* * *

_mom, am I still young? can I dream for a few months more?_

* * *

Agatha is falling. 

She’s falling down a silver clear abyss, with her heart in her throat and her stomach in her feet, feeling all sort of out of sorts. 

Then, she lands with an “omph!” into a place she thought she had long forgotten. 

It’s her hard, thin bed in Graves Hill. Her small room room in her small and daunting house. Agatha has forgotten what it’s like to sleep in between two rooms. 

Is she dreaming? 

Surely. 

This must be a trap, an illusion, and she has to find Tedros. Did they fall into a trap? She feels like she’s outside of her body. Did she pass out? She knows she’s not dreaming, she hasn’t dreamt for years-

Then theres a voice that Agatha hasn't heard in so long, and has sorely missed, and she’s certain of the fact that she has found a way to dream. 

“Morning!” Callis calls out, opening Agatha door and sticking her head inside. She sounds uncharacteristically cheery. 

Agatha regrets to admit that the image of her adopted mother grew dusty and forgotten, the features of her face being dusted over. She forgot her smile, her eyes, and the bridge of her nose. Her sturdy walk, like someone she knows. 

“Mom?” Agatha croaks, overwhelmed. 

Agatha forgot how Callis looked at her. 

Doting and faithfully, like she was the sun and Callis revolved around her. God, Agatha misses her. Callis smiles at her, fully coming into the room now. “Happy birthday Ladybug.” 

Agatha closes her eyes. 

Of course. 

She never forgot. 

“Oh mom. Agatha musters, close to tears. 

Callis always did this. 

“I know you said you didn’t want to do anything this year,” Callis says, tugging an emotionally limp Agatha up and leading her to the kitchen. “-but me and Reaper wanted to make it special.” 

Her tough, small hands cover Agatha’s eyes, and there’s a familiar feeling behind her legs, accompanied by a rush of feelings she hasn’t felt in a long time. 

She’ll always be that graveyard girl. 

Without looking, she stoops down and picks up her cat, her hairless baby, who just is and always will be nothing more then a testament to the girl she was, Agatha's scrappy, irritable, cat, her guardian. A symbol of the simplicity her life once held. 

“Okay.. look!” Callis lifts her hands. 

Theres a little white cake, small and dainty, out of place with their disembodied reptiles on the shelf behind it, the dirty table, the sparse dishes. 

Agatha chokes up. 

“Birthdays are overrated.” Callis says, resting her head on her daughters shoulder. “But I figures, we can celebrate just this once.” 

“And every other one before that." Agatha jokes.

Callis just ruffles her hair. "Thank you mom.” Agatha says, trying not to cry. She hold Reaper closer, he nestles into her. 

“Seventeens a big year.” Callis says, moving from behind her to the cabinet, where she digs out a two plates and knives. “When I was your age, my mother already wanted me out. 

“Don’t you?” Agatha says, making Callis laugh. 

“Admittedly, I’d love for that too. But you can stay with me as long as you need to Ladybug," Callis says. "I need someone to keep up on the sweeping anyways." 

"Right, because I've been so good at that in the past." Agatha says, snarkily. It doesn't matter, she's been sweeping since she was young- Callis was always fond of her daughter and broomsticks- and she wouldn't mind it at all into the future. She'd take it without hesitation. 

"Hardy har, eat your cake." Callis sets out the plates and they sit across from each other. Agatha’s feet are cold on the dark stone ground. “Anyways, I thought we could do something this year, before you leave?” 

Agatha is confused. “Where am I going?” 

If this is dream, it’s an awful one, because it’s realism. How could a dream capture all the things she’s forgotten? It doesn't matter. Don't think so hard about it. Agatha never wants to wake up. 

Callis smiles, serving Agatha a dark slab of cake. “Before Sophie comes, of course. I’d bet she brought you a vial of steam from boiled celery as a treat.” 

Agatha rolls her eyes at her mothers snipes, but her heart soars. Sophie! Sophie’s going to come over and they’ll walk to the lake together, and maybe Agatha will bring a slice of cake she’ll convince Sophie to share with her (she wouldn't need to try to hard, Sophie only eats cake for birthdays anyways), and they’ll eat with their fingers, and Sophie will insist on singing, a contrast between her... her two biggest loves, really, and they’ll talk about their hopes and dreams for the future, until the sun lays on the waves of the lake. 

But there’s something missing from this perfect say. Someone. Her eyes are drawn to electric blue scales of the only other alive thing in this house, a little fish. It's an odd fish, has she seen it before?

Callis notices how Agatha’s forehead wrinkles as she tries to remember. “what is it?” 

What is it? 

Agatha shifts Reaper, the weight too much for her, and her eyes start to feel wet, even though she’s been trying to hold the tears back. They escape though. 

“I just-” she struggles with words. Just be happy, Agatha. 

Callis puts Reaper on the floor and takes Agatha’s hand, sitting close to her on the table. “Whatever it is, we can fix it.” 

A tear slips down Agatha’s cheek. It’s a gap. A hole, like she’s forgotten something. 

“Someone else loves me too.” 

Callis smile is rueful. “Yes, he does.” 

“But I... I can’t let you go again.” Agatha pleads, holding onto both of her mother’s hands tighter. 

“You already have.” Callis consoles, swiping the tear away. 

“How could I?” Another tear falls, and Agatha lets out a sob. 

"I'm glad you did Agatha." 

Callis cups her face, stroking her damp cheek. Her freckles on her upper cheeks. Her soft hands. “All I’ve ever wanted is a good life for you.” Agatha is afraid she’s going to forget all the little things about her mother that make her up. The husk of her voice. The arch of her nose. The shape of her eyes.

The knock on the door. 

Agatha’s heart pounds, rattling her entire body. 

“I’ll always love you.” Callis tells her, in that solemn way that makes Agatha listen. She remembers Callis using that tone with her when she was young, when she was sad, when she would squirm in her seat because all she wanted was to climb in her moms lap and listen to her tell stories. How could she let any of this go? 

Callis tilts her daughters chin up. “You are my happily ever after, my True Love, and I won’t have you give up yours for the wish you’ve conjured. This is everything I’ve ever wanted for you.” 

“Mom-” Agatha rasps, falling back together. “am I still dreaming?”

Callis pushes Agatha towards the door, and Agatha looks back at her mother, her cat, eyes swarming with tears, but they’re gone like stars in the morning, so’s the rest of Graves Hill, and the heavy wood door is all that’s left, so Agatha leaves her own home to go back to her new one. 

_WishMomWishReaperCatWishBirthdayAliveWishMorningCallisRealSixteenBirthdayLoveSophieCakeGravesHillBedSmallLadybugReaperMomWishDeadWishDreamingBirthdayWishMomWishReaperCatWishBirthdayAliveWishTedrosTrueLoveWish_

She opens the door and she’s falling down a waterfall of silver. 

* * *

_  
mom, I'm tired,_ _can I sleep in your house tonight?_

_m_ _om, is it alright, i_ _f I stay for a year or two?_

_mom, i'll be quiet,_ _it would be just to sleep at night_

_and I'll leave once I figure out, t_ _his once, and then we can forget_   
_and i'll leave what i'm chasing_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @castorfordean if you'd like somewhere to direct your threats  
> kudos and comments are very good too


End file.
